Dino Charge with a Twist
by techmaster390
Summary: I have always loved the Power Rangers and I have truly loved the Dino Charge and Super Charge series. So in my first TV fanfiction story, I use my own character, who will become a Power Ranger. I do not own this series. It belongs to Saban Brands and the Toei Company.
1. When You Least Expect It

When You Least Expect It...

When I was a child, I had always dreamed of being a Power Ranger from watching the show and I had a huge love for the Dino Charge and Super Charge series. So for this, my very first TV fanfiction story, I will use my own character Damon who will become a Power Ranger. And this will take place in Super Charge after Zenowing had been confirmed as the Silver Ranger and got accustomed to the team. So this means that by some event, there will be an eleventh proper energem (not the dark energem which splits you into two personalities). I do not own the series. It goes to Nickelodeon who airs the new seasons and Saban for creating an amazing series.

It was a normal day at the secret base of the Power Rangers. Tyler, Koda, Chase, Shelby, Riley, Ivan, Zenowing, Miss Kendall Morgan and Keeper were viewing new weapons and dino chargers that would assist them in defeating Sledge and his monsters, with the ruthless bounty hunter having not been destroyed in the explosion.

Within moments, a faint beep was heard from the scanner used with energy sources to locate certain things. Kendall looked at the scanner, and it showed, not a living source, so it was not a monster nor was it a zord. She said, 'Guys, you might want to come over and see this. There's an energy source on the scanners, but it's not of a living source. I think it might be...another energem.'

The other rangers all gasped in shock. Chase said, 'Wait, another energem, how can that be? Keeper, I thought you said there were only 10 energems and the dark energem, and we know that is with Sledge and Snide.' The alien guardian was also perplexed, he did not expect there to be another energem. 'I too am of shock, my theory is that maybe after the dinosaurs went extinct, the jewels within the Earth and pressure from the magma formed with the spirit of another dinosaur and formed a working Energem.'

Tyler then said, 'So this means there's an eleventh energem out there.' Riley said, 'Which means there will be an eleventh Power Ranger.' Keeper said, 'Yes, while that is true, there is also danger with this now, as Sledge will be on the hunt for the Energems.' Ivan said, 'Keeper is right, we must find this Energem, before Sledge does.'

Speaking of which, we now go to outside of Amber Beach where Sledge's ship is grounded. Inside of it, Sledge and Snide are talking about their next plan to destory the Rangers. The ruthless bounty hunter said, 'You monsters are getting me nowhere, I want those Rangers destroyed!' The former evil personality monster then said, 'Absolutely Sledge, and I have the best candidate for the job, Ungor, get out here, NOW!'

And with that, out came, a pudgy, yellow monster with three eyes, a droopy nose and pointy fangs. 'Why yes, Master Snide. What is your command?' He said, 'I want you to go and get me an Energem, understood?' The obese creature said, 'Yes sir. I will get you it right away.' Sledge then roared, 'Go NOW!' And Ungor said, 'Yes yes right away.' and off he went. The bounty hunter then said, 'I hope this works Snide. I want those ENERGEMS!

Outside, of Amber Beach, where Kendall and the other rangers were just talking about, was a 19-year old with a goatee, slightly overweight, wearing a gray T-shirt and blue shoes with his father, a 45-year old man, wearing a black T-shirt and blue jeans. The young man's name is Damon Moherty, and his father's name was Jim. They had came here to dig for many interesting things, like dinosaur bones, jewels and unique artifacts. They had shovels and a pick-axe and were ready to explore, they started digging in the dirt and seemed to be having fun, Jim found pieces of an old Aztec compass and Damon found a velociraptor bone. After a while, Jim then said, 'You know, we might find more treasures, if we split up for a bit.' Damon then said, 'Alright Dad, I'll go toward the plants and you go by those rocks.' Jim said, 'Let's do this.' and they went toward their areas, Jim did find a bottle with a letter in it, that somehow got buried and Damon was over digging and after uncovering it, he was surprised of what he found. He then said, 'Uh Dad, I think you'll want to see this.'

And with that, the two had been shocked to see what they had found, it turned out to be a fossil of a dinosaur that was very tall, as tall as a skyscraper. Jim said, 'Wow, this is really something. I've never seen a dinosaur that tall before.

Damon wanting to make sure he knew what they find during their expedition, had a guide with him. So he scrolled through to the dinosaur section and within seconds found it, 'Ah here it is. It is called a 'giganotosaurus', it appears to have stood between 39 and 43 feet and is one of the largest carnivores on land, defeinitely threatening to many small dinosaurs during the Cretaceous Era.,

His father then said, 'Wow, you learn something new every day.' and then in the corner of his eye, he saw something in the fossil, there was a distinct orange glow. 'Hey there's something in it, glowing.' Damon also saw it too, 'Yeah you're right, hand me the axe and I'll get it out.' He dug with the axe and pulled out the source of the glowing, it was orange, shiny and looked like a topaz or an orange diamond encased in a tube.

Damon said, 'Hmm, this is really interesting, what it could be?' While the two were awing over the amazing find, an unexpected guest showed up, ready to fight for his masters. And it was Ungor, the obese, half-brain sent by Snide to retrieve an Energem. The grotesque monster said, 'I'll tell you what it is, it's mine, now hand it over.' Jim stood there, holding the Energem, not reacting to the beast's request. And then, Ungor said, 'Fine, have it your way, human.' and charged toward Jim with his club and before he could land it, Damon had a burst of adrenaline and grabbed Ungor's hand before he could hit him and said, 'I don't think so creep. Dad, go over there, I'll get rid of him.'

And Jim surprised at his son's heroism, handed him the Energem and left the area, but was still watching his son get ready to take on a monster.' Ungor then said, 'You're brave for a human, but you won't be for long.' And the heroic teen then said, 'Bring it on.' and with that, he took his neccessary distance to take on the grotesque beast. Damon held a shovel and was going to use it to fight the monster, he raised it and was using like a sword against Ungor and it was on, the two were like knights in Camelot, back and forth, after a while, Damon found an opening to properly take down Ungor, he used the shovel to hit him on the leg, with the monster exclaiming, 'Ow, that wasn't right.' and while he was nursing his pain, Damon then ran towards the car but not before Ungor said, 'Hey come back here human.' and Damon then said, 'Come on Dad, let's get out of here.' and the two got to the car before their grotesque hunter could catch them. The monster then said, 'Oh no, this won't be good with Master Snide.'

Far enough and now safe from the beast, Damon and Jim were on the road, heading to a local jewel expert to determine the stone they found. Jim said, 'Wow, that is one unique jewel we found and I got to say Day, I'm surprised you defended me like that.' Damon said, 'It was nothing Dad, nobody tries to hurt you on purpose, and I've had so much held back anger from long ago that needed be to let out. But anyway, I had fun today.' and in no time at all, he heard a tingling from within his pocket, he pulled it out and held the Energem, it started glowing and within seconds, a large beam shot around him and he felt a new power surge through him and saw a giganotosaurus in his mind, bonding him to the Orange Energem. He said, 'Whoa, that feels different, I feel like I could punch ten brick walls and be fine.' Jim then just shook his head and laughed and kept driving.

After a while, they arrived at Crazy Kenny's Jewels and Fine China Shop and with that, they walked up to the counter and there was a man with an eyepatch, crew cut, and a barbed wire tattoo above his eye. Jim said, 'Excuse me, are you Crazy Kenny?' and he said, 'Well yes I am, can I help you with something?' Jim said, 'Yes absolutely, my name is Jim Moherty and this is my son Damon.' Damon then said, 'We found this jewel-like stone, out in the digging grounds just west of here and we wondered if you knew what it might be. Kenny then looked at it and said, 'Hmm, well it's orange, might be a topaz, could be an emerald, it seems different and I've seen a lot of gems before.' Then realized something, 'Aw, hornfeathers Lyle, I tell you not to turn my TV off, I don't get to see my show.' After he turned it on, it showed a broadcast from the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum where curator Kendall Morgan was giving an interview, 'Yes, we had discovered there is a unique and _power_ ful _gem_ just outside of Amber Beach, and it is imperative that it is found, because who knows of its origins, it could mean _danger_. It may be inside of a dinosaur fossil, so if anyone has seen it, come to the museum and we'll safely store it, so it can be preserved. Thank you for watching.'

Kenny then said, 'Boy, that girl sure had some _energy_ and a little bit of silliness, inside of a dinosaur fossil, I don't know about that. Damon was thinking over the last conversation, hearing the words that his mind put emphasis on, 'power', 'gem', 'danger' and 'energy'. It took him about another 2 minutes and then, he caught on. Kenny just saying 'energy' made him realize he thought of gem instead of jewel and put the two as a word combination 'gemergy', 'ener..., wait, he thought 'Energem'!, that makes sense now. This is actually an Energem, which explains the dinosaurs and the burst of light giving me power. Wait, that's the next part, power and what is the other, 'danger'. Yes, that's right, oh wait wait wait, 'danger', which he thought has to rhyme with something else, and the only apt rhyme at the moment was 'ranger' and he put those two together and got 'Power Rangers'. Oh this made so much sense.

After having himself out of nervousness, he said, 'Uh Dad, I think I need to go to a museum.' He walked from the local coffee shop to the Dinosaur Museum and walked into the cafe and ordered a Bronto Burger, medium well, fries and a Spritzer. He was enjoying his meal and then saw Tyler go by and got his attention, 'Hey wait.' The tan ranger with the T-Rex on his shirt, said, 'Are you talking to me.' Damon said, 'Yes I am. Hi, my name is Damon Moherty and I came to see Ms. Kendall Morgan.' Tyler said, 'Well we'll get her for you after she's done talking to visitors. By the way, I'm Tyler Navarro, your bus boy and might I ask, how was your Bronto Burger.' Damon then said, 'Very good Tyler, I definitely would have one again.' Chase then came back from skateboarding and Koda and Ivan came out to clean up the tables and Shelby came to Damon's table and gave him his check and a slight breeze knocked it onto the floor. Tyler saw it said, 'Here, I'll get that for you.' Damon then said, 'No thanks, I've got this.' and he bent down to pick it up and then since it was loose enough, the Orange Energem fell out of his sweater pocket and Tyler noticed it right away and everyone stood there frozen for a second.

After they were in the kitchen, with the top closed, Tyler and the other rangers had Damon inside the kitchen and Tyler said, 'So you found the Orange Energem?' and once he was calm enough, worried that he might be in trouble, had said, 'Yes I did, out in the digging area east of Amber Beach, inside of a fossil. I was coming to tell someone I found it, but I wasn't expecting it this way.' Ivan said, 'Well you sure were a smart lad bringing it to us, Sir...uh, what is your name?' The teen then said, 'Oh yes, my name is Damon..Damon Moherty.' Shelby said, 'Well Damon, you definitely seem like you want to help people.' And he then said, 'Oh yes absolutely, I was just worried I would be interrogated for this.' Tyler said, 'Definitely not, we only say you don't tell anybody about us, but if you need a fighter to defend the Energem, then I'm your man.'

Koda said, 'He friend. Now let's show him base.' Damon said, 'Yes please let me see the base, I guarantee to be secretive after this.' Riley said, 'Okay fine. Follow us Damon and you won't be sorry.' They walked to a dinosaur head and Tyler walked up to it first and said, 'Alright Damon, here we go, you see this tooth here, it's special. He pulled it to the right and it opened the secret passage to the Rangers' base. It stayed open for a long time, so nobody had to pull it again, until the passage closed again, although there was a bottom path to exit the base. Many of the others followed him down and Chase said, 'Don't worry mate, nothing will happen.' And then, Damon sat down and slid himself down the hatch into the base. Where it was full of machinery, a scanner, and he saw 10 slots, holding other Energems. There he saw a robed alien figure with a staff, and after seeing Damon said, 'Who might you be?' After a second, he told him, 'My name is Damon, who are you?' Zenowing said, 'This is Keeper, the protector of the Energems, I am Zenowing, Keeper's apprentice and holder of the Silver Energem. Damon said, 'Well, it's nice to meet you both. And I met you Tyler, who else are you all, so I can remember your names, Tyler began the roll call for everyone else. 'Well, this is Shelby, saying to the girl in the pink shirt and purple sweater. Next, is Koda, who is a caveman, saying to the prehistoric teen in the blue shirt. Then, we have Riley, in the green shirt. This is Chase, in the black shirt with a skateboard, this is Ivan, who is the Knight of Zandar.' Damon said, 'It is an honor to meet all of you, I am glad to be part of this team.'

After shaking everyone's hand, you hear another person come into the base, a female with glasses and a clipboard, who then says, 'How many times do I tell you to lock the entrance, if you're the last one to use it. We could have an intru...' She stopped herself, when she saw Damon in the middle of the group. She said, 'Just who might you be?' Damon said, 'My name is Damon Moherty and you're just who I came here to see.' Tyler said, 'Uh Miss Morgan, Damon here has something to show you. Don't you Damon.'

The teen said, 'Yes I do.' and with that, he showed the Orange Energem and Kendall took it gently from him and took the magnifying glass and looked it over, it was what they were looking for. 'This is amazing, a real eleventh Energem, you are lucky to have found this.' Damon then said, 'I'm glad I could and yes I did bond with it.' He began his backstory from earlier and said, 'I was out in the digging grounds east of the city with my dad and while I was digging in my area, we discovered a giganotosaurus fossil and then afterward, we saw a glowing orange light, so I pryed where the glow came from and there it was. At first, I didn't realize what it was and then some monster tried to attack us to get it.' Riley said, 'Wait, a monster. Was it fat, yellow and had bad-looking teeth?' Damon said, 'Yes it was.' Tyler said, 'That's Ungor, he was out in the dump looking for food.' Day then said, 'Anyway, this Ungor as you say, was about to hit my dad with his club. So I grabbed his arm and told my dad to head for safety, he handed me the Energem and I used a shovel to fight against him, after I hit him in the leg with it, he fell down and started holding onto his hurt leg, letting me run towards the car. After we escaped, I heard a tingling sound in my pocket, I took the Energem out of my pocket and when I was holding it, a beam of energy shot into me, and I saw this giganotosaurus with the same orange gleam as I did, it was a unique feeling. We still weren't sure what this was, right away, but we heard you Miss Morgan, on the TV and I caught several unique words and it clicked in my mind, Energy, gem, power, danger - Energem, which this is and Power Rangers. So I knew to go to the museum and here we are.'

Shelby said, 'So the Energem ended up with the spirit of a giganotosaurus, which is incredibly tall.' Kendall said, 'Well the Energems were first bonded to 10 of the most fierce and cunning dinosaurs. Tyrannosaurus Rex, Stegosaurus, Parasaur, Velociraptor, Triceratops, Pterodactyl, Pachyosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Plesiosaurus and Titanosaurus. It makes sense that the eleventh Energem was created with the spirit of this dinosaur, being the biggest dinosaur, known for intimidating its prey. Well Damon, if you're gonna be part of the team. You need some Dino chargers, which means we'll need your orange Energem, so we can create the chargers and so you can access several unique battle commands.' Tyler said, 'But wait, although he's bonded with an Energem, there is no what Giganoto-zord for him.' Zenowing said, 'Well then, we'll show you how to make one for our friend here.' Chase said, 'Really, you know how to build a Zord?' The galactic bird then said, 'Yes I helped create the other Zords using a geode, genetic material of the dinosaur, and metal and to make it functional, a spirit of a warrior, who fights to protect.' Kendall said, 'Well we have a geode over there.' Damon said, 'You can use parts of the fossil out in the digging grounds as the genetic materials.' Tyler said, 'Damon is already bonded to the Energem, so would just holding the Energem up to the geode work?' Zenowing said, 'Yes it would.' Kendall said, And we have pieces of iron scraps inside the cave, alright then let's make a Giganotozord.'

It then began a montage, getting all the pieces put into an alchemist set, first, a giganotosaurus tooth for the genetics, a small iron pipe for the metallic make-up and they were sealed together, and then once ready, they said, 'Okay now the spirit, Damon, hold your Energem up to the geode.' Damon said, 'Okay then, I'm ready.' He held the Energem beside the geode and then, it fell below the base into a lava pool. After a bit, they heard a beeping on the computer, it said 'Local vital sign nearby.' Kendall said, 'I think we have made a zord. Thank you for your guidance, Zenowing.' The galactic bird, then said, 'It was my pleasure, the more help the better.' Kendall then said, 'Oh and just in time, Damon, here are your Dino Chargers, they will help you with your commands, especially to call for your Giganotozord.' Damon said, 'Thank you all for this, I'm glad to be part of this team. Oh right, I need to go to my dad.' Everyone looked worry he would be leaving, until Damon finished, 'To tell him I'll be staying for a while.' Everyone cheered for him, and Tyler said, 'Oh, welcome to our team Damon. We've got more Rangers waiting to meet you.' Damon said, 'I had a feeling after seeing all the Energem slots.'

It showed him back at the hotel with his dad and it showed his mother Mandi on the screen, as they were on Skype on his laptop. He had told his parents, he would volunteer at the museum in Amber Beach over the summer. Damon said, 'So I'll see you guys in 3 months.' Mandi said on the screen, 'I'm gonna miss you my little Day-Day.' Damon said, 'I'll miss you too Mom, and I'll miss you too Dad.' Jim then said, 'You get out there and have a good time in that city.' Damon said, 'I sure will, I love you guys, I'll see you both at the end of the summer.' And then both of his parents said, 'Goodbye Damon.' and with that, the teenager was on his way to a new experience.

And that is Episode 1 over with. It felt good writing this, since I loved this show so much and it definitely would be how I'd react to it. Now please, like, comment and review. Also, I came up with the design after Greencosmos80's deviantart picture, which after reading it, made sense to be a dinosaur spirit. And soon, Chapter 2 will be back (it will also be the last introduction chapter). Everything else will just be slight altering of the other episodes, to include 'Damon' with slight comments and being part of a few fights.

Until next time, this is ThaMaster, signing off.


	2. Rise of an Allie

Rise of an Allie

Since it started, I have truly loved the Dino Charge and Super Charge series. So I got the inspiration to use my own character Damon becoming a Power Ranger, this being the second and final introductory episode between the original episodes, where Zenowing had been confirmed as the Silver Ranger and got accustomed to the team. I do not own the series. It goes to Nickelodeon who airs the new seasons and Saban for creating an amazing series.

It was a normal day starting at the secret base of the Power Rangers. Miss Kendall Morgan and Keeper, Koda, Zenowing, Tyler, Chase, Riley, Shelby and Ivan were viewing a new weapon that would assist them in defeating Sledge and his monsters, with the ruthless bounty hunter having not been destroyed in the explosion, he was once again a threat and needed to be stopped.

After a while, the most recent member of the Power Ranger squad, entered the base, Damon, who had discovered the Orange Energem, and would now be fighting as the Orange Dino Charge Power Ranger. He made his introductions by saying, 'Hello guys, what are we working on today?' Kendall said, 'This is the Dino Hyper Spear, it can use any dino charger and give a lot more power if needed, just like the Dino Drive Saber.' Zenowing then said, 'It is definitely a very powerful weapon, Miss Morgan.' Damon then said, 'I still can't believe I happened to find an Energem, this was definitely a coincidence.' Shelby said, 'Something's happen for a reason, you were at the right place at the time Damon.' The husky teen then said, 'But why did it choose me to bond with, mine was purely instinct and defense.' Koda said, 'Energem bond to you because you fight to protect.' Chase said, 'He's right mate, you fought to protect your dad from a ruthless monster, anyone who risks their hide for someone important, deserves to be a Ranger and that is you.' Damon then said, 'Wow, thanks guys. This means a lot to me.'

Within moments, a faint beep was heard from the scanner used with energy sources to locate certain things. Kendall looked at the scanner, it showed a living source, it was a monster. The bi-spectacled female Ranger then said, 'Looks like we have some company, Rangers.' Tyler said, 'Who is it this time?'

The satellites showed clearly who the monster was. Tyler said, 'Well that's not the Loch Ness Monster.' Riley said, 'No, it's Ungor, still out looking for Energems for Snide.' Ivan said, 'Well looks like another battle is in order, wouldn't you say?' Chase said, 'You're darn right, let's go Rangers!'

Before the nine rangers ran out of the base, Kendall said, 'And just in time, cause it looks like there is another energy source on the scanners, and it appears be to dinosaur-like.' This got everyone's attention. Shelby said, 'You mean that's a zord.' Kendall said, 'Absolutely. Damon, that is your 'Giganotozord'. And during battle, you can summon it with your dino-charger.' Damon said, 'Really, that is amazing, alright now let's go take that creep out!' And just like that, they were off to battle.

Out near the forest, there was Ungor, the grotesque, monster who under obedience of Sledge and Snide, was still looking for an Energem, 'Why can't I find an Energem?' and not long after, the holders of said Energems showed up and Tyler said, 'Why not try looking here?' and the monster then said, 'I see, why just have one, when I can take nine.' Shelby interjected with, 'The only thing you're gonna get is destroyed. It's morphing time!' Tyler said and took out a dino charger, held it up and 'Dino charger!' and the other eight Rangers yelled, 'Ready!'

Appearing on a screen, placed int squares, all nine Rangers appeared in white jumpers, holding their Dino morphers with Riley, Chase and Ivan on top, Zenowing and Damon in the middle sides with Tyler between them and Shelby, Kendall and Koda on the bottom row. They all exclaim, 'Energize, ha!' which echoed for 2 seconds followed by 'Unleash the power!' in which each of their dinosaur morph styles appeared above them, and they each changed to their respective colors [Riley in the green, Chase in the black, Ivan in the gold, Zenowing in the silver, Tyler in the red, Shelby in the pink, Kendall in the purple, Koda in the blue and Damon changed into his orange Ranger costume, he was a dark orange and had a toothy mouth design around the mask on his uniform with his tracker in the front. After the morph took place, Damon then said, in shock, 'Wow, this feels so different. I can't believe this is really happening.' Riley said, 'Well believe it D, this is not make believe.' Ungor then said, 'If you rangers are done playing.' Tyler said, 'Come on let's take down this creep.' The so-called creep then brought out an infamous and well-hated rival, the Vivix, and there were a decent number of them and said, 'Good, you can have a little fun then.' Riley said, 'Great, more of these things.' And off they went.

Shelby threw a few kung fu punches at the Vivix and then said, 'Take this, you creeps never know when to give up, do you?' and several of them fell down. Damon said, 'Man, this is definitely well worth doing, they can't keep up at all.' Him delivering decent kicks and punches to them, also taking several of them out. Riley said, 'You got that right, how's about a little sword action.' and slashed several of them with his sword, getting down more of them. Tyler said, 'You are so gross and deluisional, if you think you'll ever take our energems.' the leader saying as he was throwing punches at the grotesque creature. Ungor said, 'Oh you rangers are all the same, selfish and mean. We'll see about that. Cosmic club.' and aimed his club, and knocked Tyler down, but the Red Ranger got right back up and got his saber out and began delivering more blows toward the creep and then said, 'I do not think so!' and they started weakening him. The creep then said, 'Ow, you are hurting more than just my feelings.' The Red Ranger then said, 'Really, well how about some more?'

Chase said,'Wait Tyler, we'll get to him after, but first, let's destroy these Vivix.' Kendall then said, 'Yes let's do this.' and the defeated creep and many Rangers felt a rumbling from a far, and it turned out to be The Giganotozord, awoken from its sleep. Tyler said, 'Whoa is it big, just like the T-Rexzord'. Damon said, 'Why aren't you a big machine, here I think you want some power don't you?' and he threw a dino charger towards the zord and the Giganotozord opened its mouth and got a lot of energy from it. The now orange Ranger said, 'Welcome to the team, Giganotozord.' And the other rangers were awing over the new zord. Ungor said, 'It doesn't matter what you Rangers have, I will steal take all of your Energems!'

And just like that, Tyler said, 'Come on Rangers, let's go deal with this creep once and for all!' Each ranger took off and started using their weapon or fight style of choice against a group of the Vivix. Shelby said, 'Tricera-drill, go!' Koda said, 'Caveman slam!' Chase said, 'Para-charger Blast!' each taking down their threats, Riley used several slashes with his sword and disarmed several more of the villians, Ivan also used his sword doing a lot of damage to the enemies, Kendall used her blaster against them, Damon used his new power against them, 'Have some of this and some of that. Giganoto-charger Quake!' which caused a quake that really took down the Vivix.' Riley said, 'Alright I think it's time to finish them off for good.' Tyler said, 'You got it Riley. Alright then, let's do this.' He took out his charger with a 'D' imprinted on it, and said, 'Dino Drive, activate!' and held up the saber, and said, 'Dino Super Drive!' him in the middle and all other rangers around him, each getting a white shield on top of their uniforms.' Damon said, 'Wow, now I feel a lot more powerful. Let's do this!' and once again, they continued taking on Vivix, with nine increasingly more powerful Power Rangers taking them on, they were going to be destroyed soon.

Zenowing then said, 'Now would be the time, Tyler, for Super Drive.' And the Red Ranger said, 'You better believe it. Dino Super Drive saber, activate!' Which sent all eleven of the dino chargers to the sword and lit a huge of burst of power, and him then saying, 'Dino Super Drive saber, galactic blast, FINAL STRIKE!' and this sent the incredible power blast toward the Vivix and after a surge of power, finally destroyed them.' Ungor seeing all of this, then said, 'No, this can't be, I musn't let this happen. You Rangers have not won yet, I will still get an Energem if it's the last thing I do.' Damon said, 'Is that a threat or a promise?' Ivan said, 'Come on Rangers, let's teach this monster what we Rangers are truly capable of. Dino saber, blast.' and it blasted a flash of painful energy to the monster and caused small damage to him. Ungor then said, 'Oww, this does not feel good at all.' Damon said, 'You will learn next time to give up. Giganoto quake!' Once again, sent a quake that sent flames toward the monster, who then said, 'Ow, you Rangers are no fun.' Koda said, 'You have had enough, now we deliver most powerful attack on you now. Time for super saber?' Tyler said, 'It sure is Koda. Dino Super Drive saber, activate!' once again, giving the energy of all eleven dino chargers to the sword. Ungor then saying, 'Uh oh, this does not look good for me.' And once a trigger was pulled, sent the same energy blast toward our monster and Tyler said, '3, 2. 1! Galactic blast, FINAL STRIKE!' And Ungor then said in his last words, 'This looks like the end!' and with that, was finally destroyed. Tyler then said, 'Monster extinct!'

It shifted back to the base where Keeper was waiting, with urgent news, he then said, 'Rangers, I have to tell you this, Sledge has a new allegiance member who will be a lot harder to defeat, his name is Lord Acanon.' Zenowing then cut in and said, 'He is the destroyer of my home planet and of Sentai-6, he is truly powerful and him and Sledge together will be a lot to handle.' Damon said, 'Whoa, that sounds like a hefty load.' Tyler said, 'We will do our best. All of us.' Kendall said, 'That's right, we will send for the prince and James to help us if we need it. 11 Rangers will definitely be able to stand up to Sledge and take him down for good.'

Speaking of which, we now go to outside of Amber Beach where Sledge's ship is grounded. Inside of it, Sledge and Snide are talking about their next plan to destory the Rangers. The ruthless bounty hunter said, 'You monsters are getting me nowhere, I want those Rangers destroyed!' The former evil personality monster then said, 'Absolutely Sledge, and I have the best candidate for the job, Ungor, get out here, NOW!'

And with that, out came, a pudgy, yellow monster with three eyes, a droopy nose and pointy fangs. 'Why yes, Master Snide. What is your command?' He said, 'I want you to go and get me an Energem, understood?' The obese creature said, 'Yes sir. I will get you it right away.' Sledge then roared, 'Go NOW!' And Ungor said, 'Yes yes right away.' and off he went. The bounty hunter then said, 'I hope this works Snide. I want those ENERGEMS!

Outside, of Amber Beach, where Kendall and the other rangers were just talking about, was a 19-year old with a goatee, slightly overweight, wearing a gray T-shirt and blue shoes with his father, a 45-year old man, wearing a black T-shirt and blue jeans. The young man's name is Damon Moherty, and his father's name was Jim. They had came here to dig for many interesting things, like dinosaur bones, jewels and unique artifacts. They had shovels and a pick-axe and were ready to explore, they started digging in the dirt and seemed to be having fun, Jim found pieces of an old Aztec compass and Damon found a velociraptor bone. After a while, Jim then said, 'You know, we might find more treasures, if we split up for a bit.' Damon then said, 'Alright Dad, I'll go toward the plants and you go by those rocks.' Jim said, 'Let's do this.' and they went toward their areas, Jim did find a bottle with a letter in it, they somehow got buried and Damon was over digging and after uncovering it, he was surprised of what he found. He then said, 'Uh Dad, I think you'll want to see this.'

And with that, the two had been shocked to see what they had found, it turned out to be a fossil of a dinosaur that looked like a crocodile, as where they may have evolved from. Jim said, 'Wow, this is really something. I've never seen a dinosaur like that before.'

Damon wanting to make sure he knew what they find during their expedition, had a guide with him. So he scrolled through to the dinosaur section and within seconds found it, 'Ah here it is. It is called a 'deinosochus', it appears to have evolved into the modern crocodile, not appearing as threatening at first, but was a brutal dinosaur to have challenged during the Cretaceous Era, known for its bite of up to 22,000 pounds, my word.'

His father then said, 'Wow, you learn something new every day.' and then in the corner of his eye, he saw something in the fossil, there was a distinct orange glow. 'Hey there's something in it, glowing.' Damon also saw it too, 'Yeah you're right, hand me the axe and I'll get it out.' He dug with the axe and pulled out the source of the glowing, it was orange, shiny and looked like a topaz or an orange diamond encased in a tube.

Damon said, 'Hmm, this is really interesting, what it could be?' While the two were awing over the amazing find, an unexpected guest showed up, ready to fight for his masters. And it was Ungor, the obese, half-brain sent by Snide to retrieve an Energem. The grotesque monster said, 'I'll tell you what it is, it's mine, now hand it over.' Jim stood there, holding the Energem, not reacting to the beast's request. And then, Ungor said, 'Fine, have it your way, human.' and charged toward Jim with his club and before he could land it, Damon had a burst of adrenaline and grabbed Ungor's hand before he could hit him and said, 'I don't think so creep. Dad, go over there, I'll get rid of him.'

And Jim surprised at his son's heroism, handed him the Energem and left the area, but was still watching his son get ready to take on a monster.' Ungor then said, 'You're brave for a human, but you won't be for long.' And the heroic teen then said, 'Bring it on.' and with that, he took his neccessary distance to take on the grotesque beast. Damon held a shovel and was going to use it to fight the monster, he raised it and was using like a sword against Ungor and it was on, the two were like knights in Camelot, back and forth, after a while, Damon found an opening to properly take down Ungor, he used the shovel to hit him on the leg, with the monster exclaiming, 'Ow, that wasn't right.' and while he was nursing his pain, Damon then ran towards the car but not before Ungor said, 'Hey come back here human.' and Damon then said, 'Come on Dad, let's get out of here.' and the two got to the car before their grotesque hunter could catch them. The monster then said, 'Oh no, this won't be good with Master Snide.'

Far enough and now safe from the beast, Damon and Jim were on the road, heading to a local jewel expert to determine the stone they found. Jim said, 'Wow, that is one unique jewel we found and I got to say Day, I'm surprised you defended me like that.' Damon said, 'It was nothing Dad, nobody tries to hurt you on purpose, and I've had so much held back anger from long ago that needed be to let out. But anyway, I had fun today.' and in no time at all, he heard a tingling from within his pocket, he pulled it out and held the Energem, it started glowing and within seconds, a large beam shot around him and he felt a new power surge through him and saw a deinsochus chomping in his mind, bonding him to the Orange Energem. He said, 'Whoa, that feels different, I feel like I could punch ten brick walls and be fine.' Jim then just shook his head and laughed and kept driving.

After a while, they arrived at Crazy Kenny's Jewels and Fine China Shop and with that, they walked up to the counter and there was a man with an eyepatch, crew cut, and a barbed wire tattoo above his eye. Jim said, 'Excuse me, are you Crazy Kenny?' and he said, 'Well yes I am, can I help you with something?' Jim said, 'Yes absolutely, my name is Jim Moherty and this is my son Damon.' Damon then said, 'We found this jewel-like stone, out in the digging grounds just west of here and we wondered if you knew what it might be. Kenny then looked at it and said, 'Hmm, well it's orange, might be a topaz, could be an emerald, it seems different and I've seen a lot of gems before.' Then realized something, 'Aw, hornfeathers Lyle, I tell you not to turn my TV off, I don't get to see my show.' After he turned it on, it showed a broadcast from the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum where curator Kendall Morgan was giving an interview, 'Yes, we had discovered there is a unique and _power_ ful _gem_ just outside of Amber Beach, and it is imperative that it is found, because who knows of its origins, it could mean _danger_. It may be inside of a dinosaur fossil, so if anyone has seen it, come to the museum and we'll safely store it, so it can be preserved. Thank you for watching.'

Kenny then said, 'Boy, that girl sure had some _energy_ and a little bit of silliness, inside of a dinosaur fossil, I don't know about that. Damon was thinking over the last conversation, hearing the words that his mind put emphasis on, 'power', 'gem', 'danger' and 'energy'. It took him about another 2 minutes and then, he caught on. Kenny just saying 'energy' made him realize he thought of gem instead of jewel and put the two as a word combination 'gemergy', 'ener..., wait, he thought 'Energem'!, that makes sense now. This is actually an Energem, which explains the dinosaurs and the burst of light giving me power. Wait, that's the next part, power and what is the other, 'danger'. Yes, that's right, oh wait wait wait, 'danger', which he thought has to rhyme with something else, and the only apt rhyme at the moment was 'ranger' and he put those two together and got 'Power Rangers'. Oh this made so much sense.

After having himself out of nervousness, he said, 'Uh Dad, I think I need to go to a museum.' He walked from the local coffee shop to the Dinosaur Museum and walked into the cafe and ordered a Bronto Burger, medium well, fries and a Spritzer. He was enjoying his meal and then saw Tyler go by and got his attention, 'Hey wait.' The tan ranger with the T-Rex on his shirt, said, 'Are you talking to me.' Damon said, 'Yes I am. Hi, my name is Damon Moherty and I came to see Ms. Kendall Morgan.' Tyler said, 'Well we'll get her for you after she's done talking to visitors. By the way, I'm Tyler Navarro, your bus boy and might I ask, how was your Bronto Burger.' Damon then said, 'Very good Tyler, I definitely would have one again.' Chase then came back from skateboarding and Koda and Ivan came out to clean up the tables and Shelby came to Damon's table and gave him his check and a slight breeze knocked it onto the floor. Tyler saw it said, 'Here, I'll get that for you.' Damon then said, 'No thanks, I've got this.' and he bent down to pick it up and then since it was loose enough, the Orange Energem fell out of his sweater pocket and Tyler noticed it right away and everyone stood there frozen for a second.

After they were in the kitchen, with the top closed, Tyler and the other rangers had Damon inside the kitchen and Tyler said, 'So you found the Orange Energem?' and once he was calm enough, worried that he might be in trouble, had said, 'Yes I did, out in the digging area east of Amber Beach, inside of a fossil. I was coming to tell someone I found it, but I wasn't expecting it this way.' Ivan said, 'Well you sure were a smart lad bringing it to us, Sir...uh, what is your name?' The teen then said, 'Oh yes, my name is Damon..Damon Moherty.' Shelby said, 'Well Damon, you definitely seem like you want to help people.' And he then said, 'Oh yes absolutely, I was just worried I would be interrogated for this.' Tyler said, 'Definitely not, we only say you don't tell anybody about us, but if you need a fighter to defend the Energem, then I'm your man.'

Koda said, 'He friend. Now let's show him base.' Damon said, 'Yes please let me see the base, I guarantee to be secretive after this.' Riley said, 'Okay fine. Follow us Damon and you won't be sorry.' They walked to a dinosaur head and Tyler walked up to it first and said, 'Alright Damon, here we go, you see this tooth here, it's special. He pulled it to the right and it opened the secret passage to the Rangers' base. It stayed open for a long time, so nobody had to pull it again, until the passage closed again, although there was a bottom path to exit the base. Many of the others followed him down and Chase said, 'Don't worry mate, nothing will happen.' And then, Damon sat down and slid himself down the hatch into the base. Where it was full of machinery, a scanner, and he saw 10 slots, holding other Energems. There he saw a robed alien figure with a staff, and after seeing Damon said, 'Who might you be?' After a second, he told him, 'My name is Damon, who are you?' Zenowing said, 'This is Keeper, the protector of the Energems, I am Zenowing, Keeper's apprentice and holder of the Silver Energem. Damon said, 'Well, it's nice to meet you both. And I met you Tyler, who else are you all, so I can remember your names, Tyler began the roll call for everyone else. 'Well, this is Shelby, saying to the girl in the pink shirt and purple sweater. Next, is Koda, who is a caveman, saying to the prehistoric teen in the blue shirt. Then, we have Riley, in the green shirt. This is Chase, in the black shirt with a skateboard, this is Ivan, who is the Knight of Zandar.' Damon said, 'It is an honor to meet all of you, I am glad to be part of this team.'

After shaking everyone's hand, you hear another person come into the base, a female with glasses and a clipboard, who then says, 'How many times do I tell you to lock the entrance, if you're the last one to use it. We could have an intru...' She stopped herself, when she saw Damon in the middle of the group. She said, 'Just who might you be?' Damon said, 'My name is Damon Moherty and you're just who I came here to see.' Tyler said, 'Uh Miss Morgan, Damon here has something to show you. Don't you Damon.'

The teen said, 'Yes I do.' and with that, he showed the Orange Energem and Kendall took it gently from him and took the magnifying glass and looked it over, it was what they were looking for. 'This is amazing, a real eleventh Energem, you are lucky to have found this.' Damon then said, 'I'm glad I could and yes I did bond with it.' He began his backstory from earlier and said, 'I was out in the digging grounds east of the city with my dad and while I was digging in my area, we discovered a dinosochus fossil and then afterward, we saw a glowing orange light, so I pryed where the glow came from and there it was. At first, I didn't realize what it was and then some monster tried to attack us to get it.' Riley said, 'Wait, a monster. Was it fat, yellow and had bad-looking teeth?' Damon said, 'Yes it was.' Tyler said, 'That's Ungor, he was out in the dump looking for food.' Day then said, 'Anyway, this Ungor as you say, was about to hit my dad with his club. So I grabbed his arm and told my dad to head for safety, he handed me the Energem and I used a shovel to fight against him, after I hit him in the leg with it, he fell down and started holding onto his hurt leg, letting me run towards the car. After we escaped, I heard a tingling sound in my pocket, I took the Energem out of my pocket and when I was holding it, a beam of energy shot into me, and I saw this dinosochus with the same orange gleam as I did, it was a unique feeling. We still weren't sure what this was, right away, but we heard you Miss Morgan, on the TV and I caught several unique words and it clicked in my mind, Energy, gem, power, danger - Energem, which this is and Power Rangers. So I knew to go to the museum and here we are.'

Shelby said, 'So the Energem ended up with the spirit of a deinosochus, which looked like a crocodile, it's hard to believe.' Kendall said, 'Well the Energems were first bonded to 10 of the most fierce and cunning dinosaurs. Tyrannosaurus Rex, Stegosaurus, Parasaur, Velociraptor, Triceratops, Pterodactyl, Pachyosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Plesiosaurus and Titanosaurus. It makes sense that the eleventh Energem was created with the spirit of this dinosaur, maybe not the biggest dinosaur, but it was known for its incredibly powerful bite. Well Damon, if you're gonna be part of the team. You need some Dino chargers, which means we'll need your orange Energem, so we can create the chargers and so you can access several unique battle commands.' Tyler said, 'But wait, although he's bonded with an Energem, there is no what Deinoso-zord for him.' Zenowing said, 'Well then, we'll show you how to make one for our friend here.' Chase said, 'Really, you know how to build a Zord?' The galactic bird then said, 'Yes I helped create the other Zords using a geode, genetic material of the dinosaur, and metal and to make it functional, a spirit of a warrior, who fights to protect.' Kendall said, 'Well we have a geode over there.' Damon said, 'You can use parts of the fossil out in the digging grounds as the genetic materials.' Tyler said, 'Damon is already bonded to the Energem, so would just holding the Energem up to the geode work.' Zenowing said, 'Yes it would.' Kendall said, And we have pieces of iron scraps inside the cave, alright then let's make a Deinosozord.'

It then began a montage, getting all the pieces put into an alchemist set, first, a deinosochus tooth for the genetics, a small iron pipe for the metallic make-up and they were sealed together, and then once ready, they said, 'Okay now the spirit, Damon, hold your Energem up to the geode.' Damon said, 'Okay then, I'm ready.' He held the Energem beside the geode and then, it fell below the base into a lava pool. After a bit, they heard a beeping on the computer, it said 'Local vital sign nearby.' Kendall said, 'I think we have made a zord. Thank you for your guidance, Zenowing.' The galactic bird, then said, 'It was my pleasure, the more help the better.' Kendall then said, 'Oh and just in time, Damon, here are your Dino Chargers, they will help you with your commands, especially to call for your Deinosozord.' Damon said, 'Thank you all for this, I'm glad to be part of this team. Oh right, I need to go to my dad.' Everyone looked worry he would be leaving, until Damon finished, 'To tell him I'll be staying for a while.' Everyone cheered for him, and Tyler said, 'Oh, welcome to our team Damon. We've got more Rangers waiting to meet you.' Damon said, 'I had a feeling after seeing all the Energem slots.'

It showed him back at the hotel with his dad and it showed his mother Mandi on the screen, as they were on Skype on his laptop. He had told his parents, he would volunteer at the museum in Amber Beach over the summer. Damon said, 'So I'll see you guys in 3 months.' Mandi said on the screen, 'I'm gonna miss you my little Day-Day.' Damon said, 'I'll miss you too Mom, and I'll miss you too Dad.' Jim then said, 'You get out there and have a good time in that city.' Damon said, 'I sure will, I love you guys, I'll see you both at the end of the summer.' And then both of his parents said, 'Goodbye Damon.' and with that, the teenager was on his way to a new experience.

And that is Episode 2 over with. It felt good writing this, since I loved this show so much and it definitely would be how I'd react to it. Now please, like, comment and review. And soon, Chapter 3 will be back (where we begin keeping a majority of everything the

same and just 'tweaking' it a little, to include 'Damon' with slight comments and being part of a few fights.

Until next time, this is Devin, signing off.


End file.
